


Wait for you

by angstandfeels



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Feels, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, angst but just a bit, just two buns being dorks tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandfeels/pseuds/angstandfeels
Summary: Kagami is going to the U.S., causing his relationship with Kuroko to tumble a little.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo! This is the first work I post on ao3, so I'm a bit excited hehe. I wrote this some time ago, but I took it again and corrected it, changed some things I wasn't sure about, etc. Actually, English is not my native language, so be gentle with me? hahaha. Tell me if there's sth wrong with any expression or preposition (everyday I'm unable to remember the correct prepositions, they are my nemesis so yeah klsdfj). Anyways, I know it's short but I just hope you enjoy this piece of ~~trash~~ writing!!!

“Are you really going to America, Kagami?” murmured Kuroko while covering his face with the sheets.  


“Yeah... You know I’ve always wanted to end my studies there and go the the NBA, Kuroko” answered Kagami, putting his phone away and looking at his cute boyfriend, who was now turning his back to him.

From the day they met for the first time in their first year of high school, Kuroko had always had his eyes on his teammate. And although he knew that he was merely a shadow, a black spot that was only seen when he himself wanted, Kagami had lit his whole world up. 

He was the exact opposite of him, with his big body, his defined muscles and his brightening red hair. Kagami’s eyes didn’t saw him at first, but little by little, they started catching his figure around him more and more.  
Kuroko suggested to work together in order to win his old and arrogant teammates and, to his surprise, Kagami accepted his offer gladly. 

It was in their third year, once they had already won Akashi, when Kuroko told Kagami his feelings. The blue-haired one didn’t expect for his friend to accept his proposal, but after two days being avoided, Kuroko got called by his favorite teammate when he was returning home.  
Surprisingly, they started going out.  
Kuroko couldn’t believe that Kagami was now his boyfriend, but it was as true as that they were best friends. 

However, Kagami did never tell Kuroko he loved him. Instead, he replied to him with a concise ‘Okay, let’s go out’ and instantly walked away from his side.

From then on, Kagami build up the courage to take the first steps on their relationship: their first hand-hold, their first kiss, their first time. Kuroko never doubted that his boyfriend had feelings for him, since he knew well that his teammate was pretty bold in that aspect, but worry was raising slowly in him as time was passing and his partner was about to leave the country. To leave his side. 

Without any promises made, the day before Kagami’s flight arrived and neither of them had talked about it. Kuroko was really worried about him leaving the basketball team, but he was more anxious about his loved one leaving him alone. Actually, he didn’t want Kagami to go at all, but he knew it was something he could not stop. 

The night was starting to fall when the both of them arrived to the apartment they were sharing. Kuroko threw his keys onto the plate they had at the entrance and started walking faster to lock himself in his bedroom until dinner. However, Kagami grabbed his arm and stopped him in the middle of the living room. 

“Stop it, Kagami,” murmured Kuroko with a sad, low voice.

“Kuroko, you know we need to talk.”

“Not now, please.”

“Now more than ever,” replied the red-haired one while tightening his grip around his boyfriend’s thin arm.

“I don’t want to talk now.”

“Hey, listen to me for a moment.”

“No. I don’t want to hear it,” said Kuroko, trying to free his arm that was staring to hurt a little.

“Just… Why are you like this, Kuroko? You don’t know what I’m gonna tell you.”

“I know.”

“You don’t.”

“I’m telling you I know!” shouted Kuroko at the same time he locked his eyes on Kagami’s.

“For fuck’s sake, Kuroko! You can’t know what I’m trying to say, so don’t just assume everything like you always do! Don’t be so stubborn and just listen to me! I know you are afraid. I am too, but that doesn’t mean you have to act like this with me. I’m your boyfriend and I know you enough to understand your worries, or at least some of them.”

At the sight of this angry Kagami, Kuroko’s vision began to blurry. He didn’t want to cry in the middle of an argument and even less when he knew all this situation was partly his fault. Even so, his shaky voice resonated around the room when his mouth opened to talk.

“Don’t say you understand my worries. If you did so, maybe we wouldn’t be in this fucking situation.” Kuroko turned his face the other way, wanting to run away at any moment.

Kagami sighed strongly, which made Kuroko even more nervous. That was it, he was going to tell him the truth. He couldn’t hold it in any more than this.

“Kagami, have you ever thought that you’ve never told me you love me? Not even once. And you are brave enough to say that you understand me, that you understand my worries. Hah, what a joke! I bet you never stopped to think for a minute about how I felt when we did it for the first time and you went to your bedroom almost immediately after we finished. You left me alone there, all sweaty and dirty, and you didn’t come back. I was waiting for you, Kagami. I was waiting for a sincere confession, a gentle hug, or maybe a tender kiss. But it didn’t arrived. It never arrived. Did you know I didn’t sleep at all that week? I was sinking in my own thoughts, in that worries you are so convinced you understand. And to top it off, you’re going to the U.S. and you’re leaving me behind like this. Now, let go of my arm and-,” he couldn't end the sentence before the red-haired interrupted him abruptly.

“Wait a minute… Did you say I never told you I love you? Like… Really?” blurted Kagami. “I was sure I told you when I accepted your confession.”

“You didn’t, I assure you I would have heard it,” said Kuroko with a sad smile. “You just said ‘okay’ and left me there.”

“No way… Fuck! I’m sorry, Kuroko.”

At that moment, Kagami released his grip on his boyfriend, put his arms around him and gave him a hug. Kuroko, suddenly surprised by that act, tried to push him away as strongly as he could, but Kagami was too much for his little to non-existence force. Even though Kuroko couldn’t push him apart, he didn’t return his hug.

“You know... When we did it, I was scared as hell, too. I’d never done it with a man before and I was sure I was pushing you too far, that I was hurting you. But you didn’t say anything, you just called my name a couple of times, so I assumed you didn’t like it. I was stressed when we finished, believing I forced you into something you really didn’t want” expressed Kagami, with a trembling voice only Kuroko had heard in all his life.

“To tell you the truth, I was frustrated that I couldn’t make you feel the way I’d wanted to. I pretty much wished for you to enjoy our first time, but your face was telling me I was making you suffer, and that made me miserable. So I ran away. I concluded that you were gonna hate me for sure and I couldn’t stand that thought. I’m... really sorry, Kuroko. I apologize for causing you to feel so lonely all this time. I love you. I truly do,” finished the red-haired one, embracing Kuroko even closer to him. 

At that words he believed he had waited years to hear, Kuroko couldn’t avoid some rebellious tears from falling down his cheeks. Instinctively, his arms enclosed around his boyfriend’s big body to return the hug he was so glad for. In the end, all had been a miscommunication problem, a stupid misunderstanding that would have been solved sooner if they had talked about it. Although Kuroko knew how stubborn Kagami was, he should have shared his worries with him. And he would do it from now on. More precisely, starting now. 

“I don’t want you to go to America, Kagami,” confessed Kuroko, hiding his face on Kagami’s body.

“I know,” answered the big one, caressing his boyfriend’s hair.

“But you have to go,” stated Kuroko finally, with a sad smile.

“Yeah”

“Are you going to break up with me?” mumbled Kuroko, his voice starting to shake.

“Of course not. Actually, I thought that you would break up with me.”

“Then, you know I’ll miss you, right?” the blue-haired one raised his head to face his lover.

“I’ll miss you a lot more. Like," he stopped to think for three seconds before he reacted again, stating "from here to Neptune,” answered Kagami, locking his eyes with his boyfriend’s. 

“Well, I’ll miss you from here to Pluto, so I win by 1.77 billion miles,” finished Kuroko, proud of his knowledge about the Solar System. 

“Wait... Isn’t Neptune farther away from the Earth than Pluto?” claimed a confused Kagami, frowning his eyebrows. 

“No way.”

“Whatever! I’ll miss you more." A tiny 'hmph' escaped his mouth.

“Except for basketball, you’re such an idiot,” laughed Kuroko, still looking directly at Kagami’s eyes. 

“Shut up,” whispered the red-haired one, approaching his face to the other.

Instantly, Kuroko stopped laughing and held his breath without noticing it. Their faces were so close that their noses touched a bit. Then, Kuroko felt Kagami’s breath against his lips and fixed his eyes on those rosy shapes showing a smile in front of him. They were captivating and he thought he could lose himself in them for a whole night.  
In a second, their lips were joined together in a soft and tender touch, the most important thing being to feel the other’s love. It was a short, delicate kiss that showed the warmheartedness emotion they had been waiting to feel since they started dating.

The kiss stopped and Kagami rested his forehead in his boyfriend’s. For a brief moment, the both of them didn’t open their eyes and enjoyed the sensation as much as possible, trying to bury it in their memories. 

They stared at each other again. This time, it was Kuroko who first opened his mouth to tell Kagami something he had wanted to for a long time. 

“I love you, Kagami. I love you so much that maybe I wouldn’t survive without you anymore. You’re one of the best things that has happened to me and the best person who’s ever shown up in my life. I couldn’t have make it here without your presence, your patience or your advices and I know for sure that my life would have continued to be empty if you weren’t to be with me right now. I really, really love you.”

Kuroko finished talking and, in just a few seconds, they were kissing passionately through the corridor that led them to the room. Their clothes were pulled off from their bodies in a flash and dropped to the floor, where they would stay until next morning.  
Although it wasn't their first time doing it, the emotions they felt that night were the most sincere and affectionate they had in all their time together. 

[...]

"Are you sure you packed everything? Clothes? The laptop? Wait, you didn't forget the phone's charger, right?" a panicked Kuroko blurted nonstop while waiting for the flight's notice.

"Kuroko, calm down. I grabbed all the essentials, the rest will have to stay here for the moment."

Then, the blue-haired stopped his hands, sat down on the airport's chair by Kagami's side and sighed deeply. Even though they just had started to get a little closer, they had to part ways for some time.  
When they woke up in the morning, their arms wrapped around each other as if they were glued together, the talk about their parting couldn't wait any longer. Just within a few hours before they needed to head to the airport, Kuroko let his words flow. 

_"Kagami, just so you know... I love you, okay?" ended Kuroko, shoving his face in the spot between his partner's neck and clavicle._

_Kagami let out a soft laugh and moved his leg, encircling the other's legs and pinning their naked bodies even closer than they already were._

_"I love you, too. And that won't change even if I'm going to America, alright? So don't go worrying and being depressed all alone. Instead of that, whenever you're overthinking or stressed about something, call me and tell me, please." The way Kagami uttered that last 'please' sounded kinda sulky in Kuroko's ears, so he raised his head and gave him a little peck on the chin._

_"Understood. You do the same, okay?"_

_After half an hour of rolling in bed, giving each other some caressings and kisses, they finally decided to get up and prepare for what was about to come._

**This is the last and final boarding announcement for the flight 674 to Los Angeles. Passengers to this flight...**

Hearing the final announcement to his flight, Kagami stood up and was about to grab his suitcase when he looked down to see Kuroko watching the floor with clenched fists resting in his thighs. That lady's voice had made Kuroko come back to reality in an instant and he now thought he wasn't prepared to wave his boyfriend goodbye. The weight of this parting was too much to assimilate and the time was running out fast. At this sight, Kagami leaned down and held his boyfriend's fists with a tender movement. He gently forced him to get up, pulling softly at his arms and enveloping him in a warm hug. Kuroko circled Kagami's back and tighted their embrace, a few tears running down his cheeks. 

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, Kagami," weeped Kuroko, hiding his face in the other's chest.

"You don't have to say it. In fact, I don't want you to say it. It's not like we won't see each other again, so please don't say goodbye. How about... see you tomorrow on facetime?" chuckled Kagami under his breath, caressing Kuroko's hair lightly.

"Hmph," breathed this one before raising his head and joining their lips. The kiss was tender and sweet, making the trembling from before to stop. 

"Wait for me?" murmured Kagami when they separated, wiping the subtle wet line on Kuroko's cheek with his thumb.

"No," replied Kuroko, watching the suddenly startled expression on his boyfriend's face, "you wait for me. I'll come to you in a few months when I graduate, so you better not find a new boyfriend there." 

With a relaxed chuckle, Kagami nodded and said, "got it". 

The line of people gradually got shorter and shorter and Kagami handed out the ticket to the airport worker. He looked back briefly and waved his hand at Kuroko, who did the same gesture. They looked at each other with a bright smile before Kagami went down the platform that connected to the plane, his figure dissapearing in the distance. Kuroko rubbed away his tears and breathed deeply, trying to soothe the knot he felt in his throat.

Walking on the platform, Kagami brushed away a treacherous tear and sniffed. Without looking back, the only thing he could mutter escaped his mouth.

"See you, Kuroko".


End file.
